Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $y = 6$ and $x = 9$. $5$ $y$ $ + 6$ $x$ $ + 8$
Answer: Substitute $6$ for ${y}$ and $9$ for ${x}$ $ = 5{(6)} + 6{(9)} + 8 $ $ = 30 + 54 + 8 $ $ = 92$